Abe is in Shock
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Abe stumbles across Tajima and Mihashi making out. His mind goes into shock as the thought of those two being in love never crossed his mind. I'm going to follow up this chapter with one about how Tajima and Mihashi got together in the first place. Rated M for lime/lemon
1. Chapter 1

Abe is in Shock.

Abe was looking for Mihashi. Recently the guy has been disappearing. The trade-off has been a happier (for Mihashi), more relaxed (for Mihashi), easier to communicate with (for Abe) Mihashi. His pitches were stronger too, so the only one worried about Mihashi was Abe.

Abe walked to the far end of the practice field and heard the guy's voice. He hurried toward the storage shed and heard Mihashi talking to someone behind the building.

"Not now Yuu-kun…Not here…"

Abe stopped at the corner of the building, something was off about Mihashi's voice. He sounded giggly. Abe wondered who "Yuu-kun" was.

"Yes, now. It will be hours before we can do this again." Said Tajima.

Abe gritted his teeth and thought:

"What is that pervert doing? Did he bring porn to the practice field?"

Abe took a steadying breath and peeped around the corner. He almost fainted in shock at what he saw. Tajima was kissing Mihashi's neck and the other boy was sighing in pleasure. Tajima's hand was under his shirt. They had their eyes closed and Tajima moved to Mihashi's mouth. Tajima kissed Mihashi deeply and they moaned.

Abe turned away from the scene and sunk to the ground. He was in shock.

"Could it be Tajima is the reason for Mihashi's behavior? How could this have happened? They're not gay." Thought Abe.

Abe took another peek at the lovers from his crouched position. They were clutched and deeply kissing. Tajima had his hand on Mihashi's nipple and the boy groaned and leaned into it. Mihashi arms went up Tajima's chest and around his neck. Tajima purred in response. Abe had to admit that Mihashi was a willing participant. He turned away confused and unsure of how to proceed.

"They're not gay? But what they are doing is very gay." Thought Abe.

"We can't go any further." Said Tajima, alerting Abe and he peeped again. Tajima pulled away from his lover and Mihashi said:

"Yeah, I need to go back…"

"Or Abe will look for you?" Tajima finished Mihashi's thought. Mihashi nodded and Tajima gave him one last hug and whispered something in his ear. Mihashi blushed and nodded.

"Me too." Said Mihashi. He turned and with one final wave, he dashed in the opposite direction of where Abe was hiding. He could get back to the bull pen quicker that way. Tajima sighed and turned to return to the practice field. As he went around the corner, Abe reached out and grabbed his pants leg. Tajima stifled a scream. He saw it was Abe standing up and brushing himself off. Tajima stiffened, Abe looked pissed.

"What are you doing to my pitcher?" Demanded Abe, but he somehow kept his voice low to keep the others from hearing.

"You saw, we're lovers. You got a problem with that?"

Tajima was embarrassed, angry and defiant. Abe hesitated, he was only their teammate, and not their best friend. If Mihashi had a best friend, it was…Tajima. In that moment Abe understood how this must have happened. He took a breath as his only concern should be Mihashi's performance. He shook his head to clear it. Tajima relaxed a bit as it looked like a "no".

"No I can't judge…" Abe paused. "…aren't you guys straight?"

"We're bisexual. I've experimented as I've always knew I like both sexes. But Mihashi was a virgin until I…" Said Tajima with a big grin.

"Spare me the details." Abe put his hands up in surrender.

"Trust me Mihashi likes both guys and girls and is willing. You saw us. You can't call me the pervert when you watched."

"That isn't the point!" Abe yelled drawing the attention of the guys on the field. Abe signaled to Hanai he wasn't fighting. Hanai chose to ignore it. Coach noticed them too but she decided to give them a minute.

"What is the point?" Said Tajima, defiantly.

"I just want to clarify. Mihashi, our skinny pitcher, is bi?"

"Yup, I slept over at his house a lot and we talked. Mihashi talks a lot when he is relaxed, and if you are patient with him." Tajima was proud he could understand Mihashi better than the catcher.

"You don't find him annoying?"

"No, I like the shy ones, he's cute. He has gentle eyes and a sweet smile. I kept wanting to hug him…"

Abe stood in shocked silence as Tajima continued:

"Anyway the more we talked, the more he relaxed and then he felt he could say anything. That's when his liking both girls and boys came out. I asked if he want to try a kiss and here we are."

Tajima moved to go to practice, when Abe grabbed his arm.

"I need to go. Coach is waiting for me." Said Tajima.

"I'm a vice-captain, I'll excuse you. Just wait a minute. I'm still taking this all in."

Abe took a deep breath and let go of Tajima's arm.

"You swear he goes to you of his own free will?"

"Yup."

"What if you break up? What if Mihashi gets depressed?"

"I won't break up with him. I really like him." Tajima had a gentle look on his face and Abe believed him.

"Just take good care of the guy. He's just as important to the team as you are."

"I will." Said Tajima, firmly.

"Come on let's go back." Said Abe, embarrassed.

Abe walked with Tajima back to the practice field without another word. Abe excused Tajima and the Coach ordered him to the bull pen.

"Mihashi is waiting. You need to look after your pitcher."

"Yes ma'am."

Abe went to the bull pen and spotted Mihashi pitching into a net.

"Mihashi." Said Abe and Mihashi wasn't startled as he saw him coming.

"Abe-kun."

"I was just talking to Tajima, I mean your boyfriend."

Mihashi panicked and Abe put his hands up.

"It's ok Mihashi. I'm not mad. I'm just confused."

Mihashi calmed down but he didn't know what to say. Abe took a breath and approached Mihashi. The guy got nervous but stayed still. Abe put his hands on Mihashi's shoulders and looked into his eyes. Mihashi could see he was worried and not angry. It made Mihashi happy that Abe worried about him.

"Do you really like Tajima?"

Mihashi nodded. Abe could see a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I like him a lot." Mihashi blushed.

"As a boyfriend?"

"Yup." Mihashi smiled. Abe relaxed. There was no hesitation in Mihashi and his hands dropped.

"I told Tajima to take good care of you. If he hurts you or breaks up with you. You have to tell me. Don't hide it from me or lie. I need to know because if you are too upset to pitch there will be problems for the team. Understand?"

"I won't…he won't…Tajima loves me." Mihashi blushed, smiled and looked away. Abe was embarrassed but stayed quiet and waited for the guy to finish his thoughts.

"I pitched a lot in middle school too…when upset. I promise to tell you…but no need, he loves me. I love him. It's ok…" The words trailed off and Abe barely heard him but understood. Mihashi sort of promised to tell him if they break up. That is all he could hope for. As long as Mihashi was happy and was pitching well, he had no right to complain. Abe let out a breath, as he realized that Mihashi went on with his pitching in middle school even though he was hurt and lonely.

"I guess it's alright." Abe thought. He changed the mood by suggesting they warm up. Mihashi happily complied. Abe decided to think about it later and focused on what they were doing.

That night, he had to admit Mihashi's pitches were better and the guy was more relaxed and easier to talk to. He prayed they stayed together until graduation.

ceo

I'm thinking about writing the scene of Tajima and Mihashi's first kiss based on this story.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Abe is in shock 2

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

Now things get sexy and has almost nothing to do with the first chapter. But if you want to read about Mihashi's sexual awakening, then here we go.

ceo

Tajima knew he liked both boys and girls since he was four years old. He knew because he wanted to kiss the girl next door and her brother. He was especially attracted to the shy ones. The way they slowly opened up was intoxicating to Tajima. Mihashi was another in a long line of crushes for him. His affection grew as they got to know one another. Mihashi had a cute face and pretty, soft brown eyes. Those eyes are what drew Tajima in. They were so expressive, Mihashi's every thought flashed in them. Tajima was able to understand Mihashi better because he watched his eyes. Mihashi's warm, gentle eyes. Yes, Tajima had it bad.

He knew from experience to not push the shy ones too fast. He always wooed them slowly and gave them the power in the relationship. Tajima's middle school girlfriend exercised that power when she dumped him last year. Tajima wanted to be even more careful with Mihashi. Something told him Mihashi might be the one, if he could return his feelings Tajima would never let him go.

The thought that Mihashi might feel the same occurred to Tajima one night when they were wrestling in his bedroom. There was a flash of desire and confusion in those expressive eyes. Tajima could sense Mihashi was awakening to a new side of his sexuality and it scared him. He didn't want Mihashi to freak out over liking boys too. For one thing, Abe would skin him alive if it was discovered Tajima was the reason for making him too depressed to pitch. Tajima knew Mihashi needed to be pushed little by little.

One Monday night they were alone in Tajima's bedroom and he brought out his porn. His ex-girlfriend dumped him because she saw his fantasies extended to naked men. Tajima wanted Mihashi to know about his attraction to men and gauge Mihashi's reactions before proceeding.

"Come on Ren, I want you to see my secret stash."

Tajima invited Mihashi to come closer and see what he hid behind his girly magazines. It was a pile of gay porn. Tajima found a picture of the hottest male nurse in the country and placed on the top. Mihashi pulled out the picture, transfixed. The man was wearing a tight uniform. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing muscular arms. His shirt was unbuttoned to his navel. Showing off his strong chest and impressive abs. Mihashi noticed the treasure trail and wished he could see more.

Mihashi's open reaction to the sexy man relieved one of Tajima's worries. He just needed Mihashi to fall for him and everything would be perfect. He regained Mihashi's attention and said:

"Ren did you know it is ok for a guy to like other guys as well as girls?"

Mihashi's wide eyed look proved he didn't know. Tajima thought Mihashi looked adorable with his eyes wide and shocked. Another part of his body found Mihashi's wide, round mouth tempting. He pushed the thought aside until Mihashi left and he could use the bathroom.

"It is?" Asked Mihashi.

"It is called being bisexual when you like both boys and girls."

"Bisexual." Said Mihashi as he tried out the new word. He felt a glow deep inside of himself. He was bisexual and from the look of Tajima's porn, he was too. Mihashi felt relieved like a weight came off his shoulders. He thought he could share this porn with Tajima too.

Mihashi took the news a lot better than he hoped. Tajima dared to push the envelope further. He got Mihashi's attention again and placed his hand on Mihashi's. The other boy jumped a bit and Tajima regretted moving so fast but Mihashi pulse quickened and looked excited. Tajima thought maybe it was alright, after all.

"Ren, I think you are the cutest and sweetest boy in the world."

Mihashi looked surprised.

"You can't like me."

"Why not? You're exactly my type. You have the prettiest brown eyes. I really like you."

"But you're so cool. I'm not good enough."

"Of course you are good enough. You are the most amazing pitcher. Did you hear how many times they called out your name during the last game? Every time you took the mound, they called out. They called out your name more than mine. You see you're more popular than me and cuter too."

"No you're cuter. You have pretty hair and I like your freckles." Mihashi blushed.

"Really?" Tajima grinned and was pleased Mihashi liked his looks. His responses meant Mihashi has been thinking about him for a while. This pleased him too. He wanted to kiss Mihashi before he went home. Depending on his reaction, he might ask Mihashi on a date. His little head must be spinning already. The concept of dating maybe too much. It is enough for Mihashi to know he likes boys and Mihashi in particular. However, now he has gone this far, Mihashi might confuse things in his head if he doesn't make things clear. He had to make Mihashi understand how much he liked him.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Mihashi blushed and nodded. Mihashi was so cute Tajima could hardly stand it. He stroked his cheek to get him to look up. Mihashi was beet red, Tajima thought he was sweet.

"Ren, have you kissed any one before?"

Mihashi shook his head.

"Adorable. I don't just want to be his first. I want to be his last." Thought Tajima. Tajima was falling for Mihashi fast. He cupped Mihashi's cheeks and kissed him lightly. Mihashi sighed. Tajima rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs and dove in again. He gave him a lingering closed mouth kiss. Tajima whispered:

"Stick out your tongue a little, like this…" Tajima demonstrated and Mihashi copied Tajima. Tajima dove in and licked Mihashi's tongue and the inside of his mouth. Mihashi soon copied his movements. Tajima ended the kissing with a long suck on Mihashi's tongue. He released the boy and Mihashi flopped backwards onto a floor pillow. He was panting and hid his face behind his hands. Tajima knew he was at his limit.

"Ren you need to breathe through your nose when kissing."

Mihashi blushed even more and nodded to show he understood.

"Ren, you should go home for the day and think about what we talked about."

Mihashi nodded. After a few moment he removed his hands and said:

"I'll go home."

"You can talk to me at school if there is something you don't understand or are worried about."

Mihashi sat up and said:

"I will. I understand. It is ok to like boys and I'm bisexual like Yuu-kun?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Tajima was proud that Mihashi understood that much.

"I liked the kissing."

"I liked it too. I like you Ren. Just think about it and decide if you like me too."

"I think I do, a lot."

"Good. We will talk more, later. I'll walk you home."

Tajima made sure Mihashi got home safely.

The next morning at practice Mihashi acted a bit jumpy around Tajima. He guessed correctly that Mihashi had something to ask him and suggested they talk in the bull pen. If they stood close to the wall they would be out of sight of the other boys. Tajima waited for Mihashi to speak.

"Yuu-kun likes me?"

It was the type of question that would annoy Abe. But Tajima knew that a person with low self-esteem would need to be told over and over again before they believed it. Tajima loved Mihashi enough to be patient and tell him as many times as he needed to.

"Yeah a lot." Said Tajima.

"I like you too." Said Mihashi.

Tajima grinned he was already in love and making excellent progress with Mihashi.

"I liked the kisses too." Said Mihashi.

"You want to try another one?"

Mihashi blushed and nodded. Tajima leaned in and kissed him with a soft lingering kiss. Mihashi sighed into it. Tajima let him go as they didn't have much time.

"Yuu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"When people kiss and say they like each other…don't they go out on dates?"

"Yeah. We can go out this Sunday after practice."

"Ok." Said Mihashi and he grinned. Tajima's heart fluttered.

"This makes us boyfriends, ok?" Said Tajima.

"Yeah. Boyfriends." Mihashi tested out the new word. It gave him the same glow the word "bisexual" gave him.

"Ok, let's go back before we are missed."

The boys went back to practice.

That Sunday afternoon they went to a movie and held hands and kissed in the dark. That was the beginning. Tajima gradually increased the touches and deepened the kisses any time they were alone. He didn't want to scare the boy and judging by Mihashi's reactions, he was doing fine. Tajima moved slowly and it was a month before he touched his nipples. Mihashi blushed to the roots of his hair from the first lick. Tajima sensed he had enough but they regularly took their shirts off when it was just the two of them. Tajima jerked off daily to relieve the strain.

Tajima began to touch Mihashi's member through his pants and it wasn't long before Mihashi moaned:

"Yuu-kun, open my pants."

Tajima was surprised. Getting Mihashi used to nipple play took a month. Tajima only started to touch down there a week ago. He opened Mihashi's pants and his penis sprang free. Mihashi sighed and reached for Tajima's pants.

"I want to see Yuu-kun's."

Tajima was very proud of his boyfriend at that moment. He moved closer and groaned as Mihashi released the button and lowered the zipper. Mihashi's breath was labored and his eyes glazed over with desire. Tajima's hard on ached to be touched.

"Ren touch mine and I will touch yours." Tajima whispered. They scooted close together, their legs crossing the others. Mihashi placed his hand gently on Tajima's penis. Tajima did the same and gave it a squeeze and began to stoke it. Mihashi moaned and copied his movements. Their strokes speed up along with their breaths. Mihashi leaned on his boyfriend as he began to pant. Tajima felt a tug as his balls got ready to shoot. He didn't last long as he was nearly at his limit when they started. Tajima's expert hand brought Mihashi to completion right after. Mihashi shuttered as he leaned on his boyfriend. Tajima gently pushed Mihashi back onto floor pillows to rest and he cuddled up next to him. They laid together and steadied their breaths.

"Ren?"

Mihashi looked at his boyfriend.

"I love you, Ren."

Mihashi blushed and looked away and whispered:

"Me too."

Tajima realized Mihashi felt the same. He leaned up and kissed Mihashi's temple. Mihashi smiled shyly and Tajima watched him from the side. They cuddled together for a few minutes. Then Tajima sat up and reached for the tissues and cleaned Mihashi up and pulled his pants up. Mihashi lifted his hips to assist him. Soon they were dressed but sticky.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"When you are ready, I would like to make love to you."

"Oh." Blushed Mihashi.

"When you're ready."

"Sunday."

"What?"

"Next Sunday, instead of the movie, the l-love hotel next door."

Mihashi blushed and hid his face. Tajima was proud of his boyfriend for saying it. The love hotel was a fully automated one. They could rent a room for three hours without seeing anyone. That would be plenty of time to ease Mihashi into the world of gay sex and have him recover enough to go home.

"Ok Ren, if you are ready, we will do it next Sunday."

Tajima could sense a glow of happiness coming from Mihashi. He hugged him and said his goodbyes. He made sure to tell him of his love before leaving for the night.

During the week they kissed and made out in various places, stealing moments. Tajima want to try a spot behind the storage shed at the practice field. They were so giddy before their first time. It was Mihashi it was his first time in every sense. For Tajima it was the first time while in love with someone.

Sunday came and with hearts thumping they met up for their date. Tajima felt no hesitation from Mihashi as they entered the love hotel. He took lovers to this place before and knew how things worked. He held Mihashi's hand and pulled him to the wall. A person selected a room, pressed a button, paid and the door key was dispensed. Mihashi was fascinated with how it worked. He didn't mind Tajima's ex-lovers, it was because of them that Tajima was so experienced. He trusted his boyfriend to take the lead. They entered the room and Mihashi liked it. It was a pleasant room with a large, comfy bed. They sat on the bed and kissed.

"Yuu-kun, you do everything. I trust you."

Tajima realized Mihashi was leaving everything up to him. Mihashi looked at him with complete trust and love. He pulled out the condoms and lube from his pocket and placed them on the nightstand. They pulled back the sheets and striped off their clothes. They rolled around the bed and got comfortable. They kissed and hugged. Tajima began to work his way down Mihashi's chest and licked his nipples. Mihashi arched into it. He moaned as Tajima worked his way down. He kissed the crown of Mihashi's penis. Mihashi sucked in his breath and giggled. Tajima scooted up and aligned his dick with Mihashi's. Mihashi knew what was coming next and spread his legs to make room. They began to stroke each other. Tajima explained that he was too close and he felt like he was going to burst.

"I want to come deep inside you. So I need a bit of release."

Mihashi nodded his understanding. He was excited, not just about what they were about to do but what was coming next sound so good. He came hard and Tajima came after, just as hard. Tajima felt watching Mihashi come was a turn on. They kissed and relaxed a bit then Tajima grabbed the lube.

He slicked up his fingers and found Mihashi's hole and pushed in. Tajima told Mihashi to hold his knees. He kissed Mihashi to help relax him. Mihashi loved getting kissed and relaxed a lot. Tajima felt him release and added another finger. He continued kissing, stroking, praising, and used three fingers. Mihashi was eager for more. He whimpered, wiggled and was wet. Tajima reached for the condom and put it on.

"I'm going to enter now. It is going to sting as no matter how much you prepare or how slow you go…"

"It's alright. I love you. Go slow but don't stop. I'm ready to give you my virginity."

Tajima hugged his boyfriend he was so trusting and sweet.

"I love you Ren. So much."

He laid Mihashi down on his back and spread his legs. Mihashi eagerly held them open. Tajima entered his hole. He slowly pushed in, centimeter by centimeter. Mihashi relaxed and breathed the best he could. It stung but Tajima wasn't any bigger than he was so it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. Tajima pushed to the hilt. He paused and checked on Mihashi. The guy was in pain but handling it well. He breathed and smiled bravely. Tajima kissed him.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead, we come this far."

Tajima didn't think he was going to last long and he pulled back and slammed back in. Mihashi groaned in pain and moaned in pleasure. His experienced boyfriend quickly found his sweet spot. It hurt but less than Mihashi expected. He enjoyed the thrusts and Tajima kept hitting his sweet spot. Tajima loved how tight his boyfriend was but he knew he wouldn't last and he started to rub Mihashi's dick. They didn't need to come together but he wanted his lover to like the experience. A few more strokes and he came deep inside Mihashi. Mihashi arched into the sensation and felt himself get close and burst. Tajima gently held him as they rode the waves of orgasm. Tajima gently pulled out and removed the condom. He tossed it into the trash can next to the nightstand. He pressed Mihashi legs together and rolled him on his side and crawled behind him to cuddle his lover. Tajima kissed his shoulder and sighed:

"How did it feel?"

"It hurt but not bad. Some of it felt good."

Tajima held him as Mihashi talked about the sensations. Tajima was happy Mihashi liked it if only a little.

"Let's do this every Sunday, Yuu-kun."

Tajima really loved his boyfriend. After resting, Tajima gave Mihashi a back rub. The back rub helped to ease the ache. They went into the bathroom to wash up. The room only had a shower as if the owners didn't want their guests to linger. The couple washed, taking care to keep their hair dry. Soon it was time to leave. The couple made sure they didn't leave anything behind and left the room. Before they knew it, they were back on the street and found a taxi. Mihashi was relieved as he doubted he could walk far. They made it home and Tajima paid the cabby. Tajima walked his boyfriend to the door and kissed him goodbye. Mihashi walked in and made the excuse of an injury to his parents to explain his limp.

Mihashi had dinner with his parents, took a bath and went to bed early. He called his boyfriend and they spent the evening chatting.

"Mom called Momokan and I'm excused from morning practice and we will see how I feel in the afternoon."

"Your Mom is awesome."

"She can be your mom one day."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm older, you could join my family's registry."

Mihashi giggled over the phone and Tajima loved him more. After all it wasn't every day he got a proposal from his boyfriend. He sighed as they finished their chat.

A few days later, Abe spotted the couple behind the storage shed.

ceo

I know it is a bit rushed but this site limits how much you can describe sex wise.

Their relationship is more than just sex. They hang out, make out, watch movies, make love and they play baseball together.

The Tajima I imagined had his first kisses at age 4. His first sexual experience at 10. Intercourse with a girl at 12. With a boy, 13. First serious relationship, his girlfriend at 14. Then he meets his first love at 15.

Mihashi spent his middle school years too deeply depressed to even think about sex. Therefore, he adores his boyfriend for teaching him.

Please Review


End file.
